


[podfic] Want What You Wish For

by growlery



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Attempt 333, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podficcer Does Accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Eleanor glances up into the tree. "Be cool," she whispers, though she's pretty sure that cats hating her is a universal constant.Or, how Tahani and Eleanor ended up in bed, iteration #333
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] Want What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Want What You Wish For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046743) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k2r9c06fihaywxc/Want%20What%20You%20Wish%20For.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 29:23
> 
> size: 20MB
> 
> cover art: [screencaps source](http://captoit.sosugary.com/thegoodplace/)


End file.
